<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Supernatural's Creed by albamiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545182">The Supernatural's Creed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/albamiles/pseuds/albamiles'>albamiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/albamiles/pseuds/albamiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>At night something happens - an unexpected meeting and a rescue assures the beginning of a new adventure for the Winchesters and the Miles. Two factions of different worlds and wars meet: Assassins and Hunters.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At night something happens - an unexpected meeting and a rescue assures the beginning of a new adventure for the Winchesters and the Miles. Two factions of different worlds and wars meet: Assassins and Hunters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The Meeting</h1>
<p>«At least we’re fine, and they are all alive.» sighed Sam while smiling and walking towards the car side by side with his brother.<br/>
«Yup. You know what are we gonna do now?» smiled Dean «Cheeseburger and beer. Aah- perfect ending!»<br/>
«I’ll get a salad.»<br/>
«Fuckin’ hell, Sammy.» laughed Dean «Eat some meat!»<br/>
«I don’t wanna eat it!» chuckled Sam.</p>
<p>It was starting to get dark when the two brothers got on the road and drove away from the town; it was always like this: they looked for a strange case, they went to the town, they helped the people risking their lives, and then they went to a motel to rest, eat and search for another case. Their life wasn't the "normal" type for sure.<br/>
But on that night things changed- and turned different.<br/>
At the same time, somewhere lost in the woods - two siblings were trying to run away from five men who were after them; they had been running and hiding for months and now the enemies were so close to catching them.</p>
<p>«I-I can't! I can't keep going!» the girl said.<br/>
«Come on! We can't give up now! We just gotta run- I promise you we're gonna be safe.» replied the guy.<br/>
«They're not gonna stop either!» she said again- then they heard shots coming from the enemies' rifles, and the girl screamed in pain before falling on the ground; she had been shot on the leg, but her brother got her up and managed to make her run again, this time adrenaline filling her up completely.</p>
<p>Dean and Sam were passing through a thicket with high bushes near the road when suddenly they heard rifle shots and screaming. Human screaming. Dean slowed down right away and focused his gaze on the side of the road while Sam loaded his gun just in case something happened.</p>
<p>«What... do you think was that?» asked Sam whispering, his eyes scanning the bushes carefully.<br/>
«I don't know. Either police running after a fugitive, or someone in danger.» replied Dean loading his gun as well before stopping the car and getting out of it. Sam followed him right behind and slowly got close to the side of the road before jumping back.</p>
<p>A girl appeared out of nowhere, bumping into him and falling on the ground while another guy came out as well and helped her getting up right away; they were in a horrible shape, their clothes completely dirty, they were panting hard and the looks on their faces literally told how exhausted they were. But the moment their eyes met with the Winchesters' the guy stood immediately in front of the girl as two blades slid out of his sleeves, ready to fight and protect himself and the girl - both of them were wounded as well, the guy had small and big cuts on his face and probably somewhere else on his body, and the girl had a bullet stuck in her calf and more cuts on her face as well. Dean and Sam froze in front of that scene, then they lowered their guns.</p>
<p>«Hey- Hey, calm down. We don't wanna hurt you.» said right away Dean showing him he put away his gun.<br/>
«Your guns. On the ground so I can see them clearly.» replied the guy still with his blades out.<br/>
«They're coming! We have to go!» whispered the girl scared grabbing his hoodie.</p>
<p>Dean and Sam nodded and immediately put their guns on the ground in front of their feet, but in that moment five more men came out of the high bushes dressed in white and armed with rifles - two of them stood on the front and shot narcotizing bullets at both the guy and the girl, they fell on the ground trying to resist the effect of the drugs; the guy lost consciousness almost immediately while the girl was still groaning softly and moving slowly. The Winchesters looked at that scene in disgust towards the five men, then Sam growled at them immediately getting angry.</p>
<p>«Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you?!» he shouted, ready to get his gun.<br/>
«What the fuck are you looking at, huh?!» replied one of the five, yelling back and pointing his rifle at the brothers.<br/>
«We should kill them right away. They're witnesses, after all, and we can't let anyone see our work. Not like this, at least.» said another of the five chuckling and loading their rifles.</p>
<p>The five gestured between each other, two grabbed the guy by the arms and one was about to grab the girl - when all of a sudden he let out the most horrifying screech. As everyone turned to look at what was happening, Dean and Sam took advantage of the moment and grabbed their guns again killing the five; the girl laid there on the ground as her sight was getting blurry, until she finally closed her eyes as the drugs kicked in completely and made her lose consciousness.</p>
<p>«What the fuck...» whispered Dean before getting closer - noticing that the girl actually managed to stab the man between... his legs- with a pocket knife «Oh! Shit! I almost feel bad for this dude! Alright- Sammy, help me out- we're taking them somewhere safer.»<br/>
«Did she- did she stab him in the...?»<br/>
«Don't continue the question- but yes.» he nodded and let out a grunt, then he shook his head and slapped his cheeks lightly.</p>
<p>Sam groaned in pain before grabbing the guy and dragging him to the car and Dean did the same with the girl; they laid them in the backseats and then moved the corpses of the five men, hiding them in the bushes and leaving them to rot there - before getting back in the Impala and leaving the scene to get to a motel.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Hours passed, finally the guy woke up first and started looking around confused. He was laying on the bed of a motel room, his wounds were carefully cleaned and patched up; he slowly sat up and took a few deep breaths trying to remember what happened. The guy didn't notice right away- but the sun was already pretty high, it was probably almost 10AM. He had slept quite a lot, and the feeling of exhaustion at least went away a bit.</p>
<p>«Look who decided to finally come back from the dead.» joked Dean, his eyes moving on the guy.<br/>
«Dean, don't be a jerk.» sighed Sam «How are you feeling?» he got up and gave the guy a bag filled with breakfast.<br/>
«Like shit...» he replied looking up at Sam, then he slowly and cautiously grabbed the bag of food «Who are you? Where are we?» he asked right away.<br/>
«Name's Sam, that's my older brother Dean. We're in a motel room, far from where you two got shot by- whoever those people were.» replied the younger Winchester smiling at the guy.<br/>
«Uh...» he stopped for a moment looking up at them in silence, then he moved to the side the bag of food «How do I know I can trust you?» he asked in a low tone of voice and a serious look on his face.<br/>
«Well, I don't know. I guess it depends on you if you can trust us.» replied Sam, and the guy glanced him and his older brother still in silence for an instant; then he nodded and started relaxing a bit,, as if he scanned them «You don't remember last night? We saw you on the road before those people shot you-»<br/>
«Everything is still blurred... and confusing- but at least the effect of the drugs are finally disappearing.» he sighed before turning to look at the girl laying by his side; she was still sleeping peacefully, her wounds were cleaned and patched up as well, especially the one on her leg where she had been shot. «But... thanks- for saving us.»<br/>
«No need to. You guys were in danger, and luckily we were going down the same road.» Sam sat back down and started eating along with Dean «By the way, what's your name?»<br/>
«I'm Zechariah, and she's my little sister Alba.» he gestured at her before starting to eat as well - he looked like a starving animal, he groaned happily when he bit into the soft chocolate flavored donut. The food basically disappeared in a bunch of minutes from his bag and at the end he drank all the coffee like it was water.</p>
<p>Dean and Sam stared in silence and then looked at each other; Sam got up and gave him his food as well which Zeky soon finished.</p>
<p>«Thanks. We haven't eaten in... I don't know how long. We've been on the run for the past three months, but since we got back to the US they've been after us in the worst way possible.» groaned Zechariah before getting up and walking to the tab, drinking water out of it without even getting a glass.<br/>
«We could tell...» replied Dean «Well, want to explain what happened? Maybe we could help you out.»</p>
<p>In that moment even the girl finally woke up and rubbed her eyes, moaning slightly in pain and slowly sitting up trying to understand where she was. When she saw Dean and Sam she jumped and immediately crawled back trying to grab something so she could defend herself- taking the lamp on her right and holding it like a bat.</p>
<p>«No worries! We're not gonna hurt you- your bother is here as well!» said right away Sam putting his hands forward.<br/>
«Alba, it's okay.» Zeky immediately walked to her and she calmed down «They're clean. They're not with them.» he smiled and hugged her softly «You hungry?»<br/>
«Uh... I- I am, yes...» she slowly nodded, still keeping her guard high looking at the Winchesters.<br/>
«Oh, don't worry- you don't have to be scared.» started Dean before walking to her and giving her the bag of food, along with some of his breakfast «I'm more scared than you! You were drugged and you managed to unman one of the guys that was about to drag you away!» he chuckled a bit.<br/>
«I... I was only lucky- it's that for sure.» she replied looking away for a moment, starting to feel better as she finished eating finally «I didn't think straight...»<br/>
«You didn't think, you acted- and that's the right thing to do in moments like those.» smiled the older Winchester sitting back down on his chair.<br/>
Alba looked at him and then at Zeky as he nodded and sat back down on the bed next to her «As I was about to explain- we... well, how do I put it?» he sighed looking at his sister.<br/>
She looked back at him while drinking her coffee, then she cleared her throat «We're being hunted down by an organization of crazy people who want to kill Zeky and take me back to where I used to be locked up.» muttered Alba- without giving much information; Dean and Sam looked at her for a moment blinking surprised but not impressed, she seemed pretty diffident even towards the guys that helped them «That... sums up the whole situation, at least.» she shyly looked away, making Zechariah smile and wrap an arm around her.<br/>
«I'll do the talking, you should relax a bit more.» he then looked at the two and started a brief explanation about who they were and why they were running away - brief, indeed, but enough to make the Winchesters understand that they were not the only ones to live in a "different" way...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>"Normality doesn't exist in our vocabulary"</h1>
<h1></h1>
<p>There had been a war, an unseen and "silent" war, going on for the past ten centuries between two factions: the Templars and the Assassins. They both wanted one thing: freedom.<br/>
The Order of Templars, though, wanted to hold liberty of the people in their hands, control mankind and bring peace with a strong hand. On the other side, the Brotherhood of Assassins wished for a true freedom, where the men's minds were unbound by the strict laws and where people were empowered.<br/>
But unfortunately, the Templars were getting the better of it and were winning the war. They owned the pharmaceutical industry, many military organizations, the best technology and had a lot of money in their hands. The Assassins? They just had some people and a few weapons, like a race close to extinction.</p>
<p>The Miles was a family of Assassins. Zechariah and Desmond - the middle brother - were trained by their father William at the Assassins' hideout called "The Farm", in South Dakota, along with other people; Alba grew up differently. Her mother, Tatiana Fiamminghi, at the time was a Templar under cover who operated in the Brotherhood; her main task was to study the enemies' activities and then tell everything to her Grand Master, but little did she know she was going to fall in love with the Master Assassin William Miles and have two children, Zeky and Desmond.<br/>
But after a tip-off, everyone found out about her true identity and intent. William did a stupid thing: he was still in love with her and couldn't bring himself to end her life, so he let her go. But she didn't know she was already pregnant of Alba at that time and she only found out once she was back in Rome, where her Order was situated; the Templars hid her and her pregnancy to ensure nobody discovered it. Tatiana made sure Alba grew up as a normal girl for the first years of her life, she didn't want her to get involved with the Templars' job until she was at the right age to understand everything – although she still kept her secluded from society and that only made things worse. </p>
<p>Alba was curious and quickly learned to run away to see how the world was actually out of all of the books she had to read and the private lessons she had to attend, even if the Templars always managed to bring her back to the facility. But one time, two Assassins stationing one of the many entrances noticed her and informed all of the Brotherhoods – it wasn't normal to see a little girl coming out of the Templars' facility, and even less normal to see how the men and Tatiana were immediately going out to catch her. This news came to William's ears and he immediately sent his oldest son to take a look. When Zechariah was able to get in touch with her one of the times she escaped he earned her trust and asked her a few questions; figuring she was his sister, he immediately acted and told her the truth about her family and why they were keeping her secluted – and that's how everything started.<br/>
Although Alba still wasn't completely sure, she couldn't imagine her mother or any of the people she knew at the facility doing horrible things.</p>
<p>And as Dean and Sam listened carefully to the whole explanation and asked a questions to learn more Alba got up and started looking around the room- noticing the Winchesters' bags, full of strange tools and weapons of all kind: from salt to oils, from shotguns to knives. Rather strange, she started questioning herself wether these two were actually good people or some crazy maniacs.</p>
<p>«Are you two... some kind of serial killers?» she asked after they were done talking, pointing at the bags, to which Dean turned to look at her and let out a chuckle.<br/>
«We're not serial killers. We're Hunters.» he replied calmly and with an amused smile on his face.<br/>
«I have seen hunters in TV shows and movies, and they sure don't bring salt or scented oils with them, unless... uh- I don't know, they have some old ways of preserving meat like people used to do?» she talked back before sitting back down next to Zechariah.<br/>
«We're another type of Hunters-» Sam looked at Dean for an instant «But I guess we owe you an explanation as well since you gave us one about your situation, if that's a good way of calling it.»<br/>
«You're not normal hunters then?» asked again Alba looking at them both.<br/>
«Princess, normality doesn't exist in our vocabulary.» laughed Dean «We hunt creatures, yeah, but they're the types that go unnoticed by the other people. Creatures such as ghosts, vampires, revenants, wendigos... and God knows how many others.» he shrugged his shoulders looking up, thinking about something else to add to not make it sound even crazier than what it already was «Well, we aren't the only ones of course, there are many more Hunters like us operating in the US.»<br/>
Zechariah and Alba exchanged a long silent glare – and they thought they were the "out of the ordinary" ones. Then she cleared her throat and turned to look back at the Winchesters «But- But why? And also- how? Like, ghosts aren't real and the others are just legends or creatures from books.»<br/>
«We can't really prove it to you right now that they're real.» started Sam «We're always on the look for anything out of the ordinary that people might have witnessed or unnatural deaths that occured, we do our research and then we act and take the evil out.»<br/>
«Our father has been doing these huntings before us, and along with him many other people as well as I said.» continued Dean «And, why? Well, we do it to keep people safe. As we like saying- saving people, hunting things, the family business!» he smiled at them and shrugged his shoulders again before getting up and walking to the small fridge to get a beer.<br/>
«Well that's interesting.» replied Zechariah after a while, then he chuckled lowly «Trained to kill without a choice, uh? Sounds familiar to me.» he sighed before getting up and walking to the window to look outside.</p>
<p>Alba and Sam looked at each other in silence before he nodded and smiled again, then he got up as well and grabbed his PC to search for a new case. "Curiosity kills the cat", as people say – she limped close to Sam and sat next to him trying to figure out what he was doing, she silenty stared at the PC screen and read along with him curiously. He couldn't hold back a soft smile as he glanced over at her.</p>
<p>«I'm looking for a new case to investigate, anything strange is worthy.» he said turning the monitor so she could read as well; she nodded in silence and kept reading along with him.<br/>«Anything strange at all? Can you give me an example?» she asked after a bit gazing at him and then back at the screen.<br/>«Sure thing! I'll show some old cases to explain better.» he smiles as he showed her the work they did in the past.</p>
<p>Dean and Zechariah looked at them for an instant - the Miles brother then turned his gaze back out of the window while the Winchester grabbed a beer and brought it to him.</p>
<p>«They seem to get along quite well, not gonna lie.» whispered Dean giving him the tin can. «Cheers.»<br/>«Ah, thanks.» Zeky smiled and took a sip of his beer, eyes still focused on the road «It’s good that she’s getting some distractions. All this situation has been... rather stressful.»<br/>«Say, where are you headed now? Do you have a place to stay or... I don’t know, someone that could help you out?» <br/>«As long as the Abstergo is after us and knows where we’re hiding it’s not safe to do anything or go anywhere.» sighed Zechariah before rubbing a hand on his face «My father and the others are hiding God knows where, we can’t even contact them.»<br/>«Hey, you can stick around with us until the dust settles. We’re gonna keep you safe as long as you need- and if you want you can keep yourself busy by helping us as well! Only if you want- and it wouldn’t involve you on the battlefield with us. Maybe the research part. The more we are, the faster it gets.»<br/>Zechariah looked over at him and then back at Alba. He stayed in silence for a moment not replying right away to him- before clearing his throat «Alba! Wanna stick around with the Winchesters a bit more? I need time to find dad and where he’s hiding, anyway. What do you say?»<br/>Alba turned to look at him and then nodded «I don’t mind. As long as I don’t get shot another time, at least.»<br/>Zeky chuckled and nodded «Alright, sweetie.» he then turned to look at Dean and nodded «I’m also gonna find a way to take care of the Abstergo men as well, and then we’ll go separate ways. Thanks, Dean. I owe you, really.»<br/>«No need to thank me, buddy. Welcome on board.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>